mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Lobby/List of Lobby Islands
This is a list of islands in the Main Lobby. It features a list of all islands, what islands connect them to main islands, NPC's on the islands, and the main features and points of interests of them. List of Islands Main Islands Main Island 'Connectors: '''None '''NPC's: '''Game Portal NPC's, Carl the Creeper, MPS NPC, Fountain Keeper, Skeletal Miners, Gertrude McCluck, Desert Village Parkour NPC... This is the main focus of the lobby. The main focus of the lobby is the oval plaza in the middle, with the spawn pedestal on one end, a stained glass flame in the middle, and a large hub tree on the other side. In front of the fire are Beta Game NPC's, and with Carl on one side and MPS NPC on the other one. In front of everything are NPC's for new game. The island has multiple trees scattered around. Around the main oval plaza are the four Treasure Chest pedestals, and on the right side is the Gem Fountain, along with the "Fountain Keeper" NPC. On one side is the mineshaft area, with two different ways to go. One leads to an underground chamber, with a lava lake and the Lobby Painting Lobby Game, and the other side leading to a large "Rollercoaster" under the entire island. This is also the island where the Desert Village Parkour begins Secondary Islands Desert Island '''Connectors: '''Main Island '''NPC's: '''Lava Run Parkour NPC, Charlie the Snowman This is the secondary island of the lobby, and the one closest to the Main Island. This island is desert themed, with multiple ruined desert houses, cacti, and other things. Inside one of the houses is Charlie the Snowman. There are also multiple acacia trees spread around. The main focus of this island is the large lava lake on one side of the island, with a steep hill on the other side. Many nether brick pillars jut out of the lava. This is the Lava Run Parkour. There is also a small ruined Mineplex M made out of spruce wood in front of the hill. The Lobby King of the Hill is also located here. Jungle Islands '''Connectors: '''Main Island '''NPC's: 'Big Larry These islands can be found by going right straight as you spawn, and following the path. There are three islands there. The first island is located right in front of you as you stand on the ledge. It is accessible by a path of floating islands that act like skipstones. There are two trees one the island, one bigger than the other. In middle of the island is a patch of slime blocks, where Big Larry spawns and jumps off the island over and over. The other island is located next to the first one, on the same level as it. It has a few trees, and one small jungle-themed hut. The last island is located further away, floating higher up. There is a small stream and a lake, two jungle huts, two jungle trees, one with a smoking chimney, a farm, and Strutt fishing. The stream ends with a waterfall, falling off the island into the abyss below. Behind the waterfall is a small cave with a few bones, flames, and Mrs. Douglas sleeping. Slimeball Island '''Connectors: '''Main Island '''NPC's: '''None A small island, its only use being to host the Slimeball Lobby Game. The island is small and entirely filled up with the Slimeball playing field. There is a small wooden ledge, leading around the Blue Team's goal area. G.W.E.N Island '''Connectors: '''Main Island, Ruins Island '''NPC's: '''G.W.E.N Parkour NPC A large island, primarily used to host the G.W.E.N Parkour. The island is mostly taken up by a large lake, with prismarine block spikes and pillars jutting out of it. In the middle of the lake is a tower. The parkour takes place on the lake, you have to parkour over the spike and pillars to get to the tower. Behind the lake is a small cliff-like ledge. Ruins Island '''Connectors: '''G.W.E.N Island, Main Island, Bumper Cart Island '''NPC's: '''Ruins Parkour NPC, Jeffery, Abigail and Tituba the Witches, defek7 (Wolf) This is a large island, primarily used to host the Ruins Parkour. The island is overgrown, with multiple trees scattered around. One of the trees also contains a small treehouse. There are two lakes on this island, one of which is behind the parkour, and one of which is in front, with a spike jutting out of the middle. Abigail and Tituba the Witches can be seen nearby, cooking in their cauldron. The main focus, however, is a series of four ruined buildings. These are the hosts for the Ruins Parkour. Bumper Cart Island '''Connectors: '''Ruins Island, Mini-Village Island '''NPC's: '''None This is a small island in the lobby. The main focus is a large structure, presumable a Bumper Cart arena, with an overgrown roof, including multiple flowers. This is pretty much the only thing on this island. There is also a orange-black M floating above the Bumper Cart Arena. Category:Lobby Mechanics Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Lobby